Raspberries and Ink
by QueenDromeda
Summary: It seemed that their relationship was moving forward, because this was the first time he told her that he loved her. The thought sent tingles up her body. Ted loved her. Sweet Merlin, Ted loved her. - Andromeda x Ted -


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns anything that you recognize.

o0o

Andromeda Black prided herself on being prudent. She was the sister who thought before speaking; the one who would plan out an event to the minute so everything would run smoothly. And while her parents loved her for it she was still forgotten by them at times, especially with two egocentric siblings demanding attention.

Sometimes she didn't mind being placed in the background, as a fixture of normality in the Black household, still it seemed like she was a stranger in her own house, lately. Of course, Andromeda tried not to be resentful, her parents were very important people, but it was nearly impossible not to be angry.

Maybe that was why she was blatantly disregarding all the family stood for by seeing a muggleborn. A smile began to materialize on her face at the thought of Ted Tonks. At first, though she was guilty about it now, Andromeda started their relationship as a way to annoy her family. Her motives quickly changed after a few dates, and now they were nearing their one-year anniversary, something that sent butterflies flying in her stomach.

Sighing in anticipation she looked around the moonlit clearing she was waiting for Ted in. It was a cold, clear night and the light breeze sent the heavy smell of honeysuckle wafting around her. Then at the edge of the field a single candle appeared, followed by dozens more all lining the meadow. She blinked for a few moments, adjusting to the new light, before letting out a small laugh.

"You like it," Ted's familiar voice observed.

Whirling around she made a noise that sounded like a cross of a growl and shriek, "Ted Tonks, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?"

He chuckled good-naturedly, "It's marvelous to see you as well, Andie."

Rolling her eyes she crossed the short distance between them, until she was only a few inches away from him. Saying nothing her eyes scanned across his face, drinking in his familiar brown eyes, framed by thin eyelashes, and the spiked blonde hair that fell just above his eyes.

"I've missed you," She murmured, not looking away from his eyes.

He smiled lightly, "I've missed you, too. I wish we didn't have to hide-"

She cut him off, "Nothing serious tonight, please. Lets pretend we're two people perfectly happy with no cares in the world."

Reaching out, Ted grabbed a brown curl that fell out her bun, tucking it behind her ear, "Well, I don't have to pretend. I'm already as happy as I'll ever be."

Her smile widened, "You're such a tease, Edward Tonks."

"And you, Andromeda Black, are beautiful."

She let out a chuckle while shaking her head, "Tease."

Stepping closer to him, Andromeda wrapped her arms around his neck, and he did the same around her waist. Closing her eyes, she let out a hum of contentment, being with Ted always seemed to make her day better. They stayed like that for a few moments, where she savored his warmth, before he pulled away.

"Come on, there's a reason I picked this spot," And without waiting for a reply he had his hand around her wrist, pulling her into the center of the field.

"What are we doing?" She asked but Ted's only reply was quirking his lips up, like they often did when she did something that amused him, "And what are you smiling about?"

Ted lifted up a blonde eyebrow, "Your demanding tonight, aren't you?"

Narrowing her eyes she said, "And you're trying to lose a girlfriend, aren't you?"

Again his lips twitched upwards, "As if we would break up over a little fight," Grabbing her hand he twirled her around, causing a laugh to escape her, "I was smiling at you, Andie. I find it extremely adorable, when you try to act fierce."

"Try to act… I do not try to act fierce," She spluttered.

"Really? When you want to know something you put your hands on your hips, and look at people with a no-nonsense look," He paused for a moment glancing over at her, "And then if someone annoys you, you start to threaten them. If your family gets on your nerves you start hexing innocent plants, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," She laughed.

Not answering, Ted spun her around once more, this time pulling her against him, "Have I ever told you, that you smell amazing?"

Andromeda blinked in surprise, "What?"

By now their bodies were only centimeters apart, and his chin was resting on her shoulder. They were swaying back and forth, in an awkward dance. He was playing with her hair, while she pressed her face against his chest, counting his heartbeats.

"You smell amazing, like ink and raspberries," His breath tickled her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I never knew that," Came her muffled reply, "Did you know that your hair is insanely soft, like a kitten's fur?"

He let out a sigh, "I haven't noticed."

She leaned away, making him lift up his head, "It is. It's so very soft,"

And without noticing what she was doing, Andromeda found herself tilting her head, with her lips parted. At the same time, Ted leaned downwards, and met her parted lips with his own. The kiss was slow and gentle and short, not that it mattered to either of them. Ted tasted like peppermint, and she, as he told her later, tasted like raspberries. When they pulled away, they couldn't help but let smiles slip over their faces.

Opening her mouth, she was about to speak, when a strange beeping noise cut her off. Ted seemed to know what it was, as he took a square-shaped contraption out of his pocket, while cursing. Once he pressed the most prominent button on the thing, the shrill sound was cut off.

Looking at her with a tenderness she wasn't used to seeing, he said, "That's all the time I had for tonight, meet me in Flourish and Blotts tomorrow?"

Squashing down a frown, and a groan of disappointment, she nodded, "I wish you could stay longer."

"Me too, but I have to look after my mum, until she gets better."

"Tell her I said hello," She smiled up at him.

Ted gave her a crooked grin, "Of course. Love you Andie."

Then he was gone, leaving her staring in wonder at the spot he was standing. It seemed that their relationship was moving forward, because this was the first time he told her that he loved her. The thought sent tingles up her body. Ted loved her. Sweet Merlin, Ted loved her.

With a silly grin plastered across her face, she whispered, "I love you, too."

_fin._

o0o

Written for the Cannon v. Fannon Competition and the 19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, and One Week Challenge.


End file.
